


Decisions

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrissie gets Ross to do her dirty work and he tricks Aaron into helping. When Chrissie is ready to double-cross Ross, Robert discovers Aaron's involved... will he let his wife endanger his lover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An A/U storyline of the Debbie/Ross stuff a week or two ago. In this, Aaron did accept after coaxing from Ross to help him. 
> 
> Note: Aaron saw Donny being bundled into the car by Charlie, not Debbie. Aaron also only had a sprained ankle and it's now healed.

Ross walked out of his house before he spotted Aaron, hobbling along out of the pub down the road.

"Oi! Softchops! What do you reckon to making yourself a shed load of money, for little to no work?"

Aaron just smirked as Ross walked alongside him.

"Three grand."

"No"

"You don't even know what it is yet!"

"No, but I know it's gonna be dodgy so I'm not interested!"

"What so you're not interested in making three grand for standing in a car park-"

"Ross I've just said I'm not interested. Stop talking to me!"

"Come on mate don't be like that!"

"I'm not your mate"

"You don't have to be this is business!" he whispered, but Aaron wasn't biting.

"Fine. Four grand."

Aaron wasn't having none of it. He'd had so much trouble in the last few months, what with.. him. And... her. Why would he ever go and put himself through more trouble?

Aaron just continued to walk away, while Ross held back, but he wasn't giving up.

"Come on. I think you owe me something for bottling my dad! It's not gonna be rocket science, even you can't mess this one up! We make a bit of cash and that's it. What've you got to lose?"

 

For some reason, that struck a cord with Aaron. _What've you got to lose?_ Right now, it felt like nothing. Robert had continued to ignore him, even after Aaron tried to see him on his birthday. His mum had gone back to her cold ways towards him and honestly Aaron was so frustrated from his injury, he needed to do **something**.  Suddenly Aaron thought back to the feelings he had when he was arrested the week prior. He wasn't scared, he wasn't worried - part of him was glad. Glad that he might actually pay for the wrong things he had done in his life. The danger, the fear, it was strangely - comforting. And he knew was a liability Ross was - maybe he'd get to feel that again.

"Fine. But less of your mouth, it makes my skin crawl."

Ross gave Aaron a smile and a slight pat on the back.

"Right, come on then, I'll fill you in on the way."

Aaron stumbled in the car alongside Ross, and they sped off.

 

* * *

 

 

"Right, so go over it again."

Ross rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I go in and get the money from the guy. You stand outside and when this man turns up, you distract him somehow, flirt with him or something."

Aaron scoffs.

"And then what?"

"I get the 10k and we scarper, jobs a good'un!"

Aaron looked away out of the window before opening his mouth again.

"Who is it even for?"

"Chrissie. Wants to get rid of her ex or something, didn't really listen after she mentioned the 10k"

Aaron's eyes widened.

"What?! Chrissie organized this?! For Donny?! Are you mad?!"

"What's got you all worked up!" Ross asked suspiciously.

"You do realize we helped her husband organize a robbery last year?!"

Aaron felt sick. He was helping _her._ His lovers wife. The woman who, although had done nothing wrong to him - he resented terribly. Because to Aaron, she was the one thing that stood in the way of him and Robert. Aaron hated himself for disliking her so much, but it was just natural instinct. To be fair, Aaron knew he probably wouldn't of liked her anyway even if Robert wasn't in the equation. Something about the way she acts. He never saw the appeal himself. But there was always a huge pool of guilt in his gut everytime he saw her. He wished he never agreed now - but then he thought... in a way, he was paying her back... even just a little, for fucking her husband for the last 5 months. It was a fucked up way of thinking, but honestly, when did Aaron think clearly nowadays?

 

Ross pulled up at the hotel - and sudden wave of realization had hit him. They were here. The place, where, 2 or so months prior, he and Robert had come to. To spend time together. And his wife and Katie had interrupted them and ruined it. Another wave of guilt hit him. It was becoming too much for him, but he was soon snapped out of his daze by Ross.

"Oi! Focus softchops!" I'm gonna go in now, don't mess this up!"

 

Ross exited his car, before heading in, while Aaron slapped his own face gently. Focus, Aaron.

 

* * *

 

"You should of come to me about this!" Robert snapped.

"Well I didn't want to get you involved!" Chrissie hastily replied. She hadn't the time for his judgement.  "Anyway I did what you would of done, I used someone else to get Donny"

"What but Ross?!"

"Well why not, Ross is expendable!"

"Cause, he's a-he's a meat head! He's a liability!"

Robert was furious. How could she? She went to **Ross** of all people for help? He knew she was desperate, but THAT desperate? Plus... he never wanted the two of them to cross paths again. Not after what he did all those months back.

"Yeah well he owes me! I can't let Donny take Lachlan! You think he's bad now? What do you think he's gonna be like if he stays with his dad?"

Robert couldn't see his wife continue on like this and embraced her, allowing her to be comforted in his arms.

 

* * *

 

Back at the hotel, things we going smoothly - to a degree. Aaron continued to watch out for any sign of Charlie while Ross was inside doing his best.

"Come on Ross" Aaron muttered under his breath, regret now seeping through him.

Why did he agree?! This was so stupid, just for some money. Aaron realized that he'd somehow convinced himself this would be a good idea - but it was becoming clear that it never would be - when did things EVER go right for Aaron?

Just as Aaron looked around, he spotted the familiar black car, before a man popped out. Shit. It was Charlie. And Ross wasn't anywhere in sight. Aaron had to move into action.

His eyes darted around trying to think of something, before he walked towards Charlie and stumbled, thinking he could fake an injury.

But as he did so, all he got was a snigger before Charlie past him.

Well, that was a bust.

 

Aaron was about to do something else, before Ross passed them and quickly headed back to the car, Aaron just behind him.

"Come on then, drive!" Aaron shouted.

Ross tried to start the engine...

 

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

The car wouldn't start, and Aaron and Ross just looked in horror as they spotted Donny, Charlie and his thugs all rushing towards the car.

Aaron and Ross bundled out the car, rushing at the side of the hotel, the other men hot on their tails.

 

The two men rushed through the hotel, heading upstairs filing through the corridors before Ross grabbed Aaron and pushed him into a room, falling down the door trying to catch his breath as they hear Donny's screams from outside their room, looking for them.

 

"What now?!" Aaron snapped.

"I don't know, I'll have to phone Chrissie."

Aaron just rolled his eyes in annoyance before he began pacing around the room. _What had he got himself into?!_

 

* * *

 

Chrissie and Robert were startled in their silence by a phone call.

"ROSS? Have you got it?!"

"Yeah Chrissie? Yeah-alright-calm down, we've got it. Me and Aaron are just kind of stuck in a hotel room."

"AARON?!" Chrissie shouted, getting the full attention of Robert. "Okay. What room number?"

"349"

"Right stay there, I'll call him away."

"Yeah, good idea, we'll keep our heads down. Speak to you inabit."

 

Ross ended the call and looked only to find Aaron's eyes daggered at him "WHY DID YOU MENTION MY NAME?" He whispered through gritted teeth, Donny's shouts slightly muffling.

"Oh shut up. We've got bigger problems!"

 

Meanwhile, Chrissie ended the call with a sigh.

"Why did you say Aaron?!" Robert asked eagerly, his hands beginning to tremble.

"Looks like Ross dragged him into help. Although I'm not surprised after seeing him bottle James the other day!"

 

Robert felt sick. Physically sick. What was Aaron doing?! No, he knew the answer. He was being reckless. Robert couldn't exactly judge, he'd been reckless too, in fact he was so reckless he'd started an affair with Aaron, caused the death of his sister-in-law and fallen in love with him. But this was different. Was he trying to get himself into trouble? Somehow pay Chrissie back for sleeping with her husband by getting himself arrested or worse?!

 

Robert began to pace around the room instinctively.

"Oh just sit down will you, you're making me feel sick." Chrissie muttered, now sat at his desk messing with her phone. She soon began speaking to who Robert presumed was Donny, before sitting against the window away from her. It wasn't until he heard the words "and I'll tell you which room they're hiding in" that Robert shot up and paced furiously to his wife.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you. Ross is expendable."

Robert looked at her with horror in his eyes.

"So what?! You get him to do a job for you and then you feed him to the dogs?!"

"What are you complaining about! You just said how much Ross is a liability. I can't have him lording this over us!"

"And what about Aaron?!" Robert pleaded, his voice cracking at saying his name.

Chrissie just looked at her husband. "Collateral damage."

 

Robert couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew that Donny couldn't hurt a fly, but it wasn't just Donny. These were bad men - horrible men, who would be looking for money. They'd do anything to get it, and that'd include taking down Aaron and Ross in the process. He couldn't believe that Chrissie could be so cold - so vindictive, so... evil. This wasn't a side of her he'd seen that often... and not one he wanted to see again or be on the receiving end of. He was heartless enough to let Ross go down with the ship...

 

But not Aaron. Not **his** Aaron.

 

Robert couldn't let this happen.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ross had his ear glued intently to the door while Aaron sat on the edge of the bed, leg shaking furiously at the situation.

"How long are we gonna have to sit here?!" Aaron angrily whispered.

"You don't half whine on, I forgot how complainy you are!"

"Complainy's not a word idiot."

Ross just tutted, before sticking his ear back on the door, listening for any movement.

"Well?... is he gone?"

"No, still out there. Sounds like he's talking to someone, shouldn't be much longer now."

* * *

 

Chrissie was making herself a cuppa in the kitchen, while Robert continued to pace furiously in the office, before marching to the kitchen to confront his wife, only to halt when Lachlan entered.

"Dad's just phoned.... he's going abroad to do some work for a mate... looks like I'm sticking around." moaned a dejected Lachlan.

"Oh Lucky, I'm so sorry! I know, how about you go get some proper clothes on and we'll go out for dinner, as a family." Chrissie chimed.

Robert just watched on, mouth open at her behavior.

"Are you serious?! You're just gonna go out for dinner while you let two men have... whatever happens to them, happen?!"

"Oh shut up will you. I did this for my son."

"How can you even act so cold?! What do you think's gonna happen hmm?! People are just gonna think Aaron and Ross shot off into the sunset together without telling anyone? The Bartons and the Dingles will be looking for them. Everyone will. And how exactly does this solve things with Donny? Charlie and his thugs will have the money, Donny will walk off scot-free, and free to comeback and take his son from you. Meanwhile, Aaron and Ross are gonna be beaten to death for trying to double cross them, how do they deserve that?!"

"Ross hurt my father! He came into our home and violated it! My dad could of died! You could of been seriously hurt! I've never been so scared in my life! Ross is a thug, and I now I think about it, I wouldn't be surprised if Aaron was his sidekick at the raid too! Especially after the display in the pub and his colorful past. Aaron is a thug too and they need to pay."

The anger was brewing inside Robert as Chrissie sat remarking about Aaron.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HIM! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE'S BEEN THROUGH!" Robert shouted angrily.

"How the hell would you know?! Been having tea and biscuits with the local mechanic?!" Chrissie joked.

Robert just shook his head in fury.

"Ross is a lot of things but he's someone's son. It wasn't too long ago your son did something wrong, would you of wanted Alicia and David to hurt your son because of that?! And Aaron... he's been nothing but kind to us. He doesn't deserve to be hurt or worse just because you have a feeling he was involved in the raid, something that happened months ago."

 

Chrissie stood back and stared at her husband in silence. Her phone soon began to ring - it was Donny.

"If you do this Chrissie... you'll be destroying people's lives. And I'll never forgive you for it."

Chrissie just looked at her husband, before picking up the phone.

"....I know, Lucky just told us. I'm telling you now Donny, you will leave my son alone and you will never come back into his life unless I give you permission to do so. You leave and you never come back. And If we ever see you or hear from you without my permission, you know just what we're capable of letting happen. I can have someone get to you and make you disappear with one quick online payment. I meant it Donny."

Robert just shook his head at his wife, who was still staring at him.

"Chrissie, don't you do this." he pleaded.

"The room number?..... 349"

 

Robert didn't even give it time to sink into his head before he darted off, grabbing his keys and rushing into his car. Chrissie just stared at the spot where she stood... hanging up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's took so long for the next part! I'd had a few weeks of writers block with Robron and then I'd forgot all about this one :P
> 
> Last part should be up sometime this week :D

"Answer the phone Aaron!" Robert shouted angrily, as Aaron continued to ignore his calls.

Robert was racing through the country roads, trying to get to the hotel. He didn't even know what he was going to do when he arrived, he just knew he had to do  _ **something**_. He knew the decision to dart off and disobey, or rather challenge his wife's plans would get him in a whole heap of trouble, but if it meant saving Aaron's life, it would be worth it, even if that also meant saving Ross.

 

Robert continued to stew over what the hell he was gonna do, all the while continuing to ring Aaron.

* * *

 

"For god sake" Aaron whispered under his breath, tutting. All the times Robert could be phoning, and he's phoning now.

"What you tutting at?" Ross smirked, taking himself away from flicking peanuts across the room.

"You. Getting us into a mess.. Again."

"Oh yeah, because I meant for the car to miraculously stop working, that was my big master plan to get you here alone!" Ross laughed, blowing an air kiss to Aaron as he did so.

"Fuck off!" he replied, although not as violent or harsh as he meant to.

 

*BANG BANG BANG*

 

"I know you're in there! Give me my money!"

Aaron and Ross looked at each other before rising to their feet.

"How does he know we're in here?!" Aaron whispered.

Ross looked in contemplation "That bitch must of ratted us out! I'll just give them the money and they'll leave!"

"Oh yeah, because Chrissie and her daddy are just gonna roll over after you give away 10k!"

"She's put us in this mess!"

"Do you think she'll see it that way?!! And do you think they're just gonna accept the money and leave?!" Aaron whispered once more through gritted teeth.

 

The door began to thud as the feet banged harshly against it, the sounds getting louder and louder as if the door weakened. Ross grabbed a large metal pole from inside the wardrobe while Aaron took a wooden statue ornament from the nightstand, both boys ready to strike as they looked at each other, knowing they had no other way now than at least try and defend themselves from the inevitable beating. The door violently flew open and in came Donny, Charlie and his two thugs.

"I want what's mine!" Donny growled, the two thugs closing in on Aaron and Ross.

Just as they were about to strike, they were all halted by shouts.

"Stop! Okay, just stop!"

They all looked around and they saw stood before them Robert, breathing heavily as he stood firm. "Take the money and just leave!"

Charlie turned and sniggered.

"No deal pretty boy, no one tries to make a mug of me!"

"Okay, well take this as well!"

Robert unhinged the watch from around his wrist before holding it out to him.

"Leave now and we'll forget this ever happened. You've got your money plus interest."

Charlie looked at Robert and laughed, before grabbing the watch. "Pleasure doing business with you!"

Charlie nodded to his two men and the three of them left, Donny shaking his head.

"Does Chrissie know you've double crossed her?" he sniggered.

"She made a mistake. She might not see it that way yet but she has. Now you know what she said and you know what she's like, your debts are paid, get out of here and don't come back!"

Donny looked at Ross, then Aaron, then Robert, before walking away, leaving just the three men together.

 

Robert looked straight at Aaron, his expression being one that Aaron couldn't crack. Their staring was only interrupted by an oblivious Ross.

"And I thought you'd be good for nothing!"

"Save it. I don't wanna hear you even breathe right now!" Robert spat with a clenched jaw.

"Wait a minute, it was your missus who caused this to happen, why do you get to be the angry one when she was ready to feed us to the wolves?!" Ross spat back.

Aaron just rolled his eyes. "Pack it in the pair of you, it's done and over now."

Robert turned and stared at Aaron again in his unidentifiable expression, but Aaron was too busy facing Ross - or rather, trying to keep his eyes away from Robert - to notice the eyes on him.

"I'll call our Debs to come and get us, she was out this way today anyway on a job." Aaron motioned to Ross to leave which he did so after Ross delivered a glaring look to Robert, exiting. Robert placed his hand on Aaron's chest to stop him but was quickly shoved away, quick enough for Ross not to see as he turned around to see Aaron was no longer following him.

"Come on then?!"

"Wait a second, I've gotta talk to my business partner for two seconds." Robert spoke, his tone calm yet his face telling another story.

Ross just continued to stare at them before Robert spoke again. "In private."

Ross threw his hands up in the air and walked away, Robert peering out the door as Ross walked away before grabbing the door, slamming it shut and coming in close proximity to Aaron.

 

Aaron just sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm terribly sorry for neglecting this! I'd wrote most of the last chapter but I must of forgotten about it and didn't post it! So here, like, 2 months after the last chapter, I'm finally posting it :P
> 
> Not terribly happy with it either, but eh.. it was annoying me that I hadn't finished it and I'm not one to delete work!

"What the hell are you playing at?!" Robert spat angrily.

Aaron just rolled his eyes "What's it to you?"

"Don't play games Aaron, you could of ended up in a body bag today!"

"Whatever" Aaron replied dismissively, heading for the door again, only to be stopped by Robert forcefully pushing him onto the bed.

"What are _you_ playing at?!"

"Trying to make you understand what an absolute idiot you are for working with Ross again!!"

"It's none of your business what I get up to when I'm not being pinned up against walls and treated like a doormat by you, you know."

"Come off it Aaron, you know things have been tough at home. What, did you think you'd getting arrested would get my attention!?"

"Don't flatter yourself! And anyway, you didn't seem to be that bothered last week when I got arrested after you stood me up, so why would it be any different this time?"

"Like I said, things have been difficult. My whole world can't revolve around you, I have a family!"

"Don't need to tell me mate, think I'm crystal clear on the fact I'm not on your list of priorities!"

 

Robert was slightly taken aback by the comment. "You know you are." he said softly.

"Bullshit. As soon as Donny walked through those doors at Home Farm I was forgotten about. You ignored all my calls, texts, the lot. And when you did have time for me it was just so you could get your fix and head on your way again. I'm not an idiot, I know you were feeling threatened and jealous of Donny with Chrissie and Lachlan so you went into full husband mode. Fuck the rest of us!"

Robert didn't know how to respond to that - mostly because Aaron was probably 100% correct, although Robert would never admit it to himself.

 

"I wasn't jealous of him. Alright, yeah, I admit I don't like him, but that's just because he's a snake in the grass whose manipulating and lying to get what he wants!"

"Sounds like someone I know" Aaron muttered under his breath, unfortunately not quiet enough for Robert to miss it, but once again didn't respond.

 

The two men just stayed in their positions in silence, Aaron sat on the edge of the bed looking out of the window while Robert stood above him, towering over him looking directly at him. Robert knew he'd been neglecting Aaron, he knew that he hadn't been there for him like he said he would, when just weeks ago he had knelt before a broken Aaron on the floor, injured and vulnerable, on the brink of death and told him he was there and he wouldn't be going anywhere. But that was the unfortunate price of living a double life - loving two people, wanting to give them both everything, be there for them both and make them both happy - but not being able to. It was becoming more and more clear it just wasn't possible - one would always suffer for the other, and it was apparent that although Robert was getting to enjoy both of these people, it was beginning to take it's toll on him, and he knew that the day of making that decision - the decision to break someone's heart and part of his too - was nearing.

 

Robert sighed and sat besides Aaron, Aaron not moving or looking away from the window.

 

"Look, I know alright. I know I'm an idiot, a selfish, arrogant idiot who is always hurting people one way or another. I know that I've been neglecting you and I'm sorry, I truly am, I don't wanna hurt you and I know that's all I seem to do nowadays. But you've gotta understand it's no easier for me than you. It might seem like I'm getting all the perks of all this but I'm not, I have to see you both hurt and upset, angry and in pain when I let either of you down and see the consequences of things that I've somehow caused."

 

Aaron didn't really wanna hear it - he did understand, in some twisted way he did. But it didn't mean he wanted to hear it. Because he also knew that this wouldn't last forever, and although he said he could handle it, he'd accepted the way things were, he hadn't - not for one second. But he'd be damned if he let Robert know that. He'd been hurt too many times by the man to let him see it anymore.

 

"I did it for Ross. He needed help, so I helped him. I didn't know it was a job for Chrissie or who was involved and I didn't really care. It was just something to take my mind off everything."

"You can't just do things like this Aaron, Chrissie was ready to feed you both to the dogs, you do know that don't you?!"

"Surprised you didn't let her. That'd solve some problems wouldn't it..." Aaron once again muttered under his breath, but Robert wasn't gonna ignore that one.

 

"You what?! You think for one second that that's what I'd want?!"

"I don't know what you want anymore" Aaron almost whispered, tired of shouting.

"For god sake Aaron! You know how much shit I'm gonna get from her now?! Cause I made the decision to come here and save _you_ , instead of leaving her to it?"

"I didn't ask you to did I!"

 

Robert just looked away, clenched jaw and all.

 

Aaron stood up again, walking towards the door.

"Look, thanks... for coming. But don't suddenly think just cause you've saved me from something _your wife_ caused, that things are gonna go back to normal. Cause they aren't."

"Aaron-"

"-Just, go Robert. Go back home and deal with Chrissie, I'm sure it won't take you long to get her back on side, you're good at that."

 

And with that, Aaron left, walking down the hall.

 

Robert remained sat on the bed as he heard the footsteps disappear into silence. He wiped his hand across his face and sighed, standing again.

 

He'd work on fixing things with Aaron later - Aaron needed breathing space. Now he just had to make sure the other love of his life didn't push him away as well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the not-so-happy ending! I wanted it to still fit into canon to an extent, so I ended it so all that happened after the hotel incident still fits (mostly)!!


End file.
